Guardian Angel
by TellItLikeItIs00
Summary: Bella is rescued as a young girl by Alice Cullen, and raised into a family of vampires. As she gets older will her guardian angel turn out to be something more? Potential Bellice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Ugh. Tired of writing that lol.**

I hugged my teddy bear, Snuggles, tightly. My room was completely dark except for the light that was coming from under my bedroom door. My heart raced as the loud heavy footsteps got closer. I could see the shadow standing on the other side of my door, and I could already feel the hurt that always came right after. A silent tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it off with the back of my hand. I began to shake, a quiet whimper building up in my chest, but I knew that crying only made it worse. Besides it was my fault. It was always my fault and this was the way they let me know.

Just then the door was slung open and in stepped my daddy. He was mad again, but then again he was _always_ mad. He glared down at me with dark eyes, not even bothering to hide the disgust and hatred on his face. He stepped forward toward me, causing me to flinch away, which only seemed to make him angrier. His hand flung out and slapped me hard against the cheek. I cried out in pain and held my hand against my cheek, trying to will the sting away. It was a lost cause though. Before I could think, daddy snatched me up and yanked me out of my room.

"I'm sorry! Please! Daddy, I didn't mean to!" I screamed, writhing in his arms. My body was still sore from the last time.

"Shut the hell up, you worthless brat!" He yelled back, shaking me roughly. I looked up to see mommy standing in the living room waiting for us.

"Please Mommy! I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. Don't let Daddy-"

"I said shut the hell up!" His loud voice boomed and I found my body flying through the air and into the coffee table. I smashed my head against the edge and screamed in pain. My head was throbbing, but I ignored it when I saw that Daddy had his belt off. I felt sick to my stomach. I knew what was coming next. More pain.

Mommy grabbed me up and pulled my pants down while she held me still. The loud crack of the belt connecting with my tender skin was followed by an ear piercing scream. It happened again. And again. And again. Until it felt like I wouldn't be able to sit for a very long time. When they were done, my face was wet from the freely flowing tears. Unfortunately it was only the beginning.

Mommy shook me to get me to stop crying and screaming, but I just couldn't. It hurt so much.

"I know what will make her stop." She said in a cruel voice, dropping me harshly on the ground. She left the room in a hurry toward the back hallway and left me with daddy.

"Stop your crying right this instant!" He screamed in my face. When I didn't, he back handed me and I fell against the lamp that was by the couch. "Look what you did, you stupid girl!" He hit me again, before tossing me aside. Mommy finally came back, her face covered with a smirk.

"Ready." She told him. He nodded, yanking me up off of the ground and followed her. We went to the bathroom, where they stood in front of the bathtub. It was steaming with burning hot water. _Not again!_

"Wait!" I screamed. Daddy ignored my pleas and was about to place me in it, but I had to fight. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I kicked my legs as hard as I could, hitting him in his private parts. The second my body hit the floor, I took off out of the room. Mommy was right behind me, but she ended up tripping over the lamp that I had knocked over.

I opened the front door and ran for my life toward the forest just outside of my house. I should have grabbed my shoes. The ice cold snow made my feet hurt a lot, but I would rather have this pain than what they would do to me.

I kept running and running until I was very deep into the woods. I sat down in the snow, soaking my pajamas, but I couldn't run any longer. My body ached and I was very cold and sleepy.

"BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU HAD BETTER GET BACK HERE OR SO HELP ME-! ISABELLA!" Daddy's voice rang through the air from far away.

I breathed out quietly, watching the snow flakes fall around me. It was very pretty out here. Like a winter wonderland. All of the sparkles in the snow twinkled from the moon above. I stared at everything in wonder when I felt someone staring at me. My breath caught in my throat and I whirled around quickly.

She stared at me. Her golden eyes were bright and warm. She was almost as white as the snow itself with black spiky hair. She reminded me of a pixie. No not a pixie. An angel.

I watched her step slowly toward me, almost as if she were trying not to frighten me.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She whispered softly, leaning down toward me. Daddy's voice screamed again and I watched as her pretty golden eyes turned black. She looked up toward the sound and bared her teeth, letting out a deep growl. I noticed that she had fangs, but it didn't scare me. For some reason I felt safe around her.

She looked back down at me again, her features softening and eyes changing back to that bright gold color.

"My name is Alice. What's yours?" She asked quietly, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Bella." I replied, still staring at her in wonder.

"Bella, huh? That's a pretty name." Her voice was filled with love and I calmed even more.

"Thank you." I whispered back. She tilted her head at me, still smiling, before reaching out slowly for me and then stopping.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. I looked around for a second before nodding. "Good." She smiled, scooping me up into her arms. Her touch was almost as cold as the snow, but I didn't mind. "Let's get out of here, Sweetie."

The second she took off running, I realized that she just might be an actual angel. She was fast. Very fast. Trees blurred past us and I found myself growing even more sleepy. My eyes closed and I laid my head down against her shoulder, listening to her even breaths and enjoying how pretty she smelled.

XXXXX

The next time I opened my eyes, we were walking up the steps of a porch that led to a huge home. She carried me through the door and I was surprised to see even more angels! They were all just as beautiful as her too.

Two of the angels looked a little older than the rest of them and I wondered if they were the mommy and daddy angels. Yeah, probably. The daddy angel was very handsome with light blond hair and the mommy angel had hair that looked like caramel. They both smiled lovingly at me as the walked toward us and I realized that I felt safe around them too. I don't know how, but I could tell they weren't mean people.

"Is this her?" The daddy angel asked. Alice nuzzled my head and smiled over at him, nodding.

"Yes, this is Bella." She said my name with such love that it made me actually smile.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Esme." The mommy angel said, waving at me. "And this is Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett." I looked back and forth between everyone and waved back.

"Hi." I blushed and tried to hide my face into Alice's neck, shyly. They chuckled at me and Alice giggled, a happy purr coming from her. I looked up at her with my chocolate brown eyes and saw that she was still smiling at me.

Just then the huge giant, Emmett came up beside us. He was bouncing up and down in excitement and even though he was big, he seemed to be as much of a child as I was. He looked down at me and grinned, dimples appearing on his face and I had to giggle.

"Awe, she's so cute!" His deep booming voice said in excitement. The beautiful blond angel, Rosalie, who was taller than both Esme and Alice, walked up to his side and rolled her eyes at him before giving me a smile of her own.

"May I?" She asked, holding out her arms. Alice seemed to hesitate before handing me over to her. She held me with ease like Alice had and began to rock me slowly. "How old is she anyway?" Everyone looked at me expectantly and I held up four fingers.

"I'm four." I said in a sleepy voice, rubbing my eyes gently. They must have noticed how tired I was because Rosalie handed me back to Alice. I was grateful to be back in her arms. There was just something about her. She was my favorite. I would've been happy to stay in her arms but she quickly handed me over to Carlisle.

"Alice!" I cried out, reaching for her. She was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"Shhh... It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always be here to protect you. Carlisle just wants to check to make sure that you're alright." I looked at her with worry, but eventually nodded.

Carlisle checked me over carefully, finding new and old bruises covering my body. By the time he was done, Alice's eyes were black and she was staring at the ground, growling and shaking.

"Alice, honey." I watched Esme place her hand on Alice's shoulder but she just shook it off and pulled me into her arms again.

"I swear I will never let anyone hurt her ever again." She said through bared teeth. And some how I knew she was right. I trusted her with everything I had. I snuggled into her neck, getting ready to fall asleep.

"I'm so glad that I found my guardian angel." I held her tightly. She kissed the top of my head and began to purr again.

"I am too, Bella. I am too."

**A/N: Just something sweet. A different kind of Bellice, I guess. Hope you enjoy it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow... Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you liked it. You all are really great :) So here's the next chapter.**

I woke up the next morning still snuggled up against Alice. Her arms were still securely around me, but I noticed that we were now on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me. I nuzzled into her neck and she let out a soft giggle.

Emmett's head popped up over the edge of the couch. He looked pretty silly. A smile, showing off his dimples and fangs, stretched across his face and his golden eyes shown with a certain playfulness.

"Esme wants to know if the little squirt is hungry." He chuckled ruffling my hair. I grinned up at him and heard Alice's bell like laughter.

"What do you say, Bella? Are you ready for breakfast?" She asked. I looked between the two of them before nodding.

"Uh huh." I answered. Alice pulled the blanket away and threw it at Emmett and I couldn't help the fit of giggles whenever it wrapped around his head. My giggling turned into full blown laughing when he started to stumble around.

"Whoa, who turned off all of the lights?" His booming voice said from under the blanket followed by a deep chuckle. Alice was up in seconds and I saw Rosalie standing in the doorway to the kitchen staring at Emmett and shaking her head.

"Oh wow. What am I going to do with you, Em honey?" She said, walking over to him. Her face was straight but I think she was trying not to laugh. Her lips even seemed to twitch a little as she fought the urge. She pulled the blanket off of his head in one quick motion, causing the few unruly black curls to stick up in different places. That did it. She started to laugh and was soon joined by Alice and me.

Rosalie's laughter was cut off by a high pitched squeal when Emmett picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He blurred to the kitchen and Alice followed right behind him with me.

She sat down at the table with me in her lap, where there was a chocolate chip waffle that was shaped like Mickey Mouse's head and a glass of milk. I stared at the odd shaped food for awhile. My parents had never given me anything like this before so I was a little baffled by it. Esme must have noticed my hesitation because she walked over with a frown on her face.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" She asked. I looked up at her, unsure of how I should answer her.

"N-no." I stuttered quietly, looking away from Esme's golden eyes. Alice tensed a little before nuzzling my hair.

"It's okay, Bella. Esme won't be upset with you." I relaxed slightly, listening to Alice, and looked back up at Esme. She was smiling softly at me and I felt my own lips start to pull up at the corners. These people really amazed me. They weren't like Mommy and Daddy at all. They were... nice.

"It's just... I've never had one of these things before." I said, poking the waffle with my fork. I looked back up from my plate to see that everyone in the room had wide eyes. They looked a lot like fish. Emmett's mouth was even popped open in an O shape like one. He snapped his mouth shut quickly as they all exchanged looks. It was quiet for a second before a small smile found it's way on Emmett's face and he grabbed a can and bottle of syrup and walked over to me.

"Here kid, let me help!" His booming voice rang through the silence. He pulled off the cap on the can and sprayed three fluffy white dots on my waffle. Next he took the syrup and made a curved line under the three dots.

"It's a face!" I yelled in amazement like it was the coolest thing ever because well... it was! Everyone laughed at my excitement and Emmett ruffled my hair again. If he kept doing that, my hair was probably going to look like his, but I didn't mind.

I looked back down at the waffle and decided that I had been sitting here, looking at it long enough. I slowly took a bite and...

"WOW! These thingy's are really good!" I said, taking another bite. The angels watched me as I ate, and I thought that it was a little weird that they weren't eating. But then again, do angels even eat? I looked around at all of them, staring at me without any food of their own. Huh, guess not.

I continued to eat when I felt Alice stiffen. I put my fork down and turned around in her lap so that I could see her face. Her golden eyes were staring off into space and she looked like a statue. I know she felt like a statue sometimes too, but this was just different. She finally blinked once and then looked down at me with a frown on her face. It seemed like it shouldn't be there. She was too pretty to be sad so I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my body and hugged me to her too. I was about to ask what's the matter but Rose beat me to it.

"What's wrong, Alice? What did you see?"

"Edward's on his way back. He'll be here any minute. Can you do me a favor and take Bella?" I frowned at this.

"But Alice, I want to stay with you." My voice came out soft and worried instead of whiny. She stood up with me in her arms so that I was facing her, our eyes locked.

"I'll be back. I promise, okay? Rose is going to take good care of you. I won't be long." I gazed into her eyes quietly before nodding my head slowly. She kissed my cheek. "Rose?"

Rose walked over to us and Alice handed me over to her hesitantly and before I knew it Rose had blurred us into another room with a piano. She set me carefully down on the bench and I stared at the black instrument in wander. The white and black keys were so tempting that I just _had_ to press one. It rang out a long note and I couldn't help the excited giggle that escaped me. Rose looked down at me and smiled warmly.

"You like that?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! It's kinda fun." She laughed softly before placing her fingers on the keys and playing. My eyes went wide as I watched them glide gently and gracefully across them. She looked over at me, her fingers continuing with their dance, and smiled even brighter. I realized then that she was even more beautiful when she smiled.

"I could teach you to play if you want?" I looked down at the piano and then back up to her.

"Really?!" I asked, getting even more excited.

"Mm hm." She replied. I looked around the room quickly, my gazing stopping on something even more amazing. I hopped off the bench and ran over to a bunch of guitars.

"What about these?!" I asked eagerly. Rose stopped playing and turned to face me.

"Oh, those are Emmett's, and before you ask. Yes, he would teach you how to play them when you're older." A full blown grin stretched across my face and I ran back to Rose and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! I'm so happy that Alice brought me here. You guys are the greatest!" I felt Rose's cold lips press against the top of my head.

"Anytime, Bella-" Just then the front door in the other room slammed so hard that it shook the house. My heart began to beat faster and I hid my face in Rose's neck.

"Please... Don't let them hurt me." I cried. I heard a loud snarl come from the other room, followed by Alice's voice.

_"Edward, stop! You're scaring her!" _

Another loud growl followed but it was deeper than the first.

_"I can't believe you even brought her here! Couldn't you have waited until she was older to meet her? What were you thinking?!"_

_ "What did you expect me to do?! Leave her there to die! You didn't see the things that they did to her... that they were going to do to her!" _Alice snarled again and then there was a loud sigh.

_"Fine... I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have snapped at you. What are you going to do about Jasper though? He'll be back in a week from his hunting trip further up north." _There was a long moment of silence.

_ "I don't know yet. I'll figure it out by then."_

_ "Alice, her scent is so strong. You know Jasper is going to have a hard time handling it."_

_ "I know. Like I said I'll figure it out. You know me, I see things."_

_ "Okay... So where is the newest member of the Cullen family anyway?"_

_"With Rose." _Alice answered casually.

_"May I meet her? I mean we are bound to see each other some time, are we not?" _It went quiet again.

_"I suppose so." _Alice's voice seemed hesitant again and then she was standing in the door way to the music room.

"Alice!" I ran to her and hugged her tightly around her waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bella." Her voice sounded strange but I ignored it. I pulled away and she took my hand.

"Hey there's someone who would like to meet you." I tilted my head to the side and decided to just follow her. She led me out into the living room where an older boy was standing.

His reddish brown hair was sticking straight up. His body was white and lightly muscled. He also had the same pretty golden eyes as the rest of them. Just like the rest of them he was good looking.

"Hello, I'm Edward. Alice's brother. It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled crookedly at me, holding out his pale hand. I hid behind Alice, only peeking out at him to see what his reaction would be. He chuckled musically and put his hand down. "I don't mean you any harm."

I looked up at Alice, who gave me a reassuring smile. Slowly, I walked out from behind her.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I replied.

"I've heard a lot about you." He smiled. "Alice talks about how great you are." I looked back up to see Alice smiling sheepishly and I grinned.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, she absolutely adores you." He chuckled again. I smiled, happy to hear that my guardian angel already thought so much of me. All of them seemed to. It's a good thing they were around...hmmm...although...

"What are a bunch of angels doing in Alaska anways?

Edward's eyes went wide and he straightened up from his earlier position. "Uh..."

**A/N: I am soo sorry this took so long! I've been studying for my finals and some things happened along with that. It's just been really hectic. So so sorry. Forgive me. Anyway thank you all for the review, the favs, and the follows :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright so first off before we start back to the story, I just wanted to say thank you to all my wonderful readers. I really appreciate the favorites, follows, and reviews. They mean a lot. :) I'm glad that you're all enjoying this so much, and I'm glad that you all seem to like Bella's cuteness lol... Okay, so on with the story. **

"Uh..." Edward's eyes were wide as he straightened up. He cleared his throat before an amused look passed over his face. "Angels?"

"Yeah." I looked at him confused. What was so funny?

"Like actual angels?" His lips quirked as if he was trying to hide his smile, but finally a chuckle broke from his lips and he bent over holding his stomach as his body shook with laughter. I huffed and crossed my slim arms over my chest, giving him the bestest glare I could come up with. How dare he laugh at me! Alice looked over at me for a second before she turned her gaze on Edward and growled deeply.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He held up his hands in surrender. "It's just that-" He chuckled again. "Children say the funniest things." He wiped away a fake tear and I tilted my head still confused. He was such a weird angel. "You haven't told her yet?" He focused on Alice becoming more serious. Alice shrugged, walking up behind me and placing a petite hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't had time to tell her anything yet. I picked her up just last night." Alice said, squeezing my shoulder lightly. I looked up into her golden eyes and smiled. Alice smiled back down at me lovingly before looking back over at Edward again.

"Do you plan on telling her?" He asked. "Future mate and all." I looked between the two as they spoke.

"Of course I plan on telling her." Alice gave Edward a pointed look. Just then Rosalie and Emmett blurred beside us.

"Maybe we should wait for Carlisle to come home." Rosalie said. Emmett's deep chuckle rang through the room.

"Nonsense. We can handle this!" He clapped his large hands together in excitement.

"Because a large moron like you should be teaching little children." Edward smirked. Emmett bared his teeth at Edward and hissed like a large cat. Eh, maybe more like a tiger. Yeah, Emmett would so be a tiger. He was just so big like one. Like Tony the Tiger from Frosted Flakes. I giggled thinking about Emmett with stripes.

"What are you laughing at Squirt?" Emmett grinned at me, showing off his dimples. "Want to see a magic trick? One where Edward disappears?" My eyes lit up.

"Really?! That would be so cool!" I giggled jumping up and down. Emmett was just like a... what are they called? A musician? Yeah! Emmett was just like a musician!

Edward glared at Emmett and growled. Rosalie stepped between the two and rolled her eyes. "No, Emmett. There will be no magic tricks."

"Awe, but Rosalie." I complained. "I wanted to see Emmett be a musician." I pouted, puffing out my bottom lip and looked up at Rosalie with big bright chocolate brown eyes. Everyone stared at me, smiling.

"A musician?" Rosalie asked, a bright smile lighting up her face. I nodded my head quickly and smiled, thinking about the time I watched tv when Mommy and Daddy weren't around. A man stood on stage as he did magic.

"Yeah!" I yelled, unable to contain my excitement any further. Just the thought of Emmett being like the man with the funny hat on tv was too much.

"Don't you mean a magician?" Rosalie laughed.

"That's what I said, a musician." Everyone continued to laugh and I tilted my head.

"You're such a silly girl." Alice said, placing an icy kiss on top of my head. I smiled, unsure of what I did, before turning around hugging her. My Alice was the bestest.

I peaked up at Alice still grinning. "Does that mean that Emmett going to do his magic trick?"

The room was filled with laughter and again I had no idea what was so funny.

XXXXX

Esme had just finished bathing me and dressing me in soft pink pajamas when Carlisle came home from work, and I was already missing all of those shiny bubbles from my bath. I was thinking about how much fun it was popping each one of those when I noticed that the whole family of angels were now sitting in the living room.

My eyes immediately found Alice and I didn't hesitate as I went and sat on my favorite little angel's lap. Her arms wrapped around me protectively and I snuggled into her laugh, giggling when she started to purr.

"You sound like a kitten." I giggled, enjoying the closeness of my Alice. She giggled and kissed the top of my head.

"But she's more dangerous than a kitten." Edward chuckled. I glared over at him and stuck my tongue out.

"My Alice is not dangerous. She would never hurt me." I defended, hugging her tighter. Alice's purring never stopped as she nuzzled into my hair.

"Never." Alice agreed, happily. Edward scoffed and shook his head.

"_Your _Alice?" He began to laugh, but Esme shushed him.

"Please Edward do not argue with the litte one." She scolded.

"It wouldn't be the most wise idea that you've ever made." Alice added. Edward arched his brow and smirked.

"Like you would do anything." He sneered. Alice's purring turned into deep menacing growls. I pulled away slightly to see that her eyes were black as night and her fangs were glistening.

"When it comes to her, I would do anything." She said lowly, sending a chill through me. Alice actually sounded scary, but I wasn't afraid. She would protect.

"Oh, really?" Edward taunted. Alice hissed, her body going tense. I could feel her leaning toward him and I glared at Edward putting as much scariness in it as I could.

"Be quiet, Edward! You stupid head!" I shouted. "Leave my Alice alone!" The room went silent. Even Alice had frozen in her spot, no longer growling and I wondered if I was in trouble for what I said. I relaxed though when Emmett's booming laughter errupted and I could hear snickers coming from everyone else but Edward.

Carlisle finally cleared his throat after awhile and the whole room fell silent again. He gave Alice a serious look.

"So, you wish to tell her?" He asked, his voice calm and light. Alice looked down at me and then back to Carlisle before nodding.

"I do. I don't wish to keep anything from her, and I don't want her believing any lies." Carlisle was quiet as he thought this over and nodded.

"Very well. Bella, Alice mentioned earlier that you thought we were angels." I looked at Carlisle and tilted my head. Thought? No. I know they are. "What if I told you that we weren't?" He continued, his voice soft.

"You're not?" I asked, confused. "But you have to be. You're all so pretty." Carlisle smiled at this before shaking his head. He stood up and came closer, kneeling down in front of me. I felt Alice's body tense up and she held me tighter, growling lowly at him. He looked up at her reassuringly, causing her growls to stop, but she still held me tightly.

"Bella, have you ever heard of a vampire?" I thought for a moment. A vampire? Where had I heard that from...?

_I was sitting alone at the table, drawing on a piece of paper with my crayons. None of the kids in my preschool class liked me and they always teased me about the funny looking marks that covered my body. It was okay though. I would rather be here and alone than at home with Mommy or Daddy. They had been very angry lately about the teachers calling our house and asking about me. I shuddered just thinking about the pain._

_ "My halloween costume is going to be the bestest evers!" A boy with red hair bragged. My head lifted and I looked over at the boy, listening to him talk._

_ "Nuh uh." Another girl said. "Mine is. I'm going to be a princess." She smiled. The boy laughed harshly in her face._

_ "Princesses are yucky. Vampires are cool." He grinned. I tilted my head at this new word._

_ "Vampires?" I asked quietly. He looked over at me and sneered._

_ "What? You've never heard of a vampire before, you weirdo?" I ignored the insult and shook my head._

_ "N-no." I stuttered. "What is it?" I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes and pointed at one of the decorations on the wall. It was a cartoon man with black hair and two sharp pointy teeth which formed into a smile._ His skin was very white and he wore black and red clothes with a cape.

_"They're awesome and they drink blood." He smirked and looked back at the one girl. "And that is why my costume is better than yours."_

I looked at the Cullen family, before nodding. "Yeah, but where are your capes?"

"Are you sure you're not mixing us up with super heroes." Rosalie laughed. I shook my head.

"During halloween vampires wear capes." I explained looking at everyone again. Carlisle smiled at me and chuckled softly.

"Bella honey, those are fake. We're real vampires." He smiled fully, showing off his fangs. I looked at the white glistening pointy teeth.

"Oh." Well that explained why the angels growled and had sharp teeth. Alice hugged me to her and made it so that I was facing her.

"Don't be afraid though. We won't hurt you. I won't allow it." She smiled.

"I'm not afraid." I told her, giving her my bestest brave face that I could. She laughed a bell-like laugh.

"And you can't tell anyone. Promise?" I looked into her golden eyes before nodding and holding up my little pinky. She eyed it curiously.

"I pinky promise, Ali." She wrapped her pinky around mine, forging the promise and I went back to snuggling up to her. It was hard to believe that my guardian angel could actually drink blood. She just didn't seem like the type. She wasn't even scary. Even her sharp fangs weren't scary. Very cool, but definitely not scary.

**A/N: Well... Bella finally knows that they aren't angels :) but there is still a lot of explaining to do. Anyway until next time my lovely readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm soo sorry that this took so long. Really, there is no excuse. I met some girl who is so amazing and sweet :) so I've been spending most of my free time with her. Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Also, I wanted to thank some of you for the PM's. It really motivated me to get this chapter up.**

It was quiet. Too quiet. My eyes moved quickly from spot to spot as I looked around the backyard. Nothing. It was empty. Or atleast that's what they wanted me to think. Maybe they really were gone. Maybe they had given up. Peaking my head out more from the tree where I was hiding, I held the little bundled up ball of snow close, prepared to take on anyone who was brave enough to come after me. I stepped around the tree a little more still looking for some sign of-

"BOOOOO!" Emmett's deep booming voice shouted from behind me. I let out a high pitched scream and jumped, turning around quickly only to be hit with a giant snowball. The scream soon turned into giggles as my dark hair turned as white as the snow itself.

"You're going down, Em!" I yelled at him, cocking back my arm ready to let the snowball fly. A wide grin broke out across his face, showing off his trademark dimples.

"Oh yeah, Squirt. Bring it!" He stuck his tongue out at me, but was quickly hit in the face with a ball. His eyes were wide with shock and he blinked a few times, still surprised. Even I blinked in surprise considering that I was still holding onto my snowball.

That's when I noticed Rosalie appear next to me holding a bunch of them in one arm while she idly tossed one of them up and down in her other hand. She had a smirk on her face as she watched Emmett.

"Surprise." She smiled before launching another one at him. He was still too shocked to move, and it ended up smacking him in the face yet again.

He quickly shook his head and grinned before blurring out of sight. I looked around the winter wonderland, waiting for the moment when he would reappear. Only, when he did, he wasn't alone. Edward was with him.

"Surrender, Ladies, or we will be forced to fire." Edward chuckled holding up a snowball to show that he meant business. Emmett did the same and I gulped loudly. Rosalie and I both dropped our snowballs and held our empty hands up in the air. This was it. We were done for. I just knew it.

"Oh no. Rose, what are we gonna do?" I asked looking up at her. Her wide eyes looked around from tree to tree before a mischievous smile replaced her worried look.

"Wait for it." She said looking back down at me. Edward tilted his head as he watched us.

"Wait for what?" He asked. That's when it happened!

My eyes flashed up toward the tree and I watched as my Alice stepped across one of the branches on the tree above Edward's head quietly. Her golden eyes met mine and she raised her hand placing one finger on her lips, telling me to be quiet. I looked back down at Edward quickly then looked over at Emmett.

"Wait for you to lose.." I giggled, sticking my tongue out at them. Emmett gave a playful growl as he got ready to throw the snowball at me, but froze when Alice blurred from the tree and tackled Edward face first into the snow. She scooped up some snow, packing it tightly into a snowball, and stood up on Edward's back before launching it at Emmett the same time that Rosalie did, both smacking him in the face at high speeds.

While Emmett was down and out for the count, Alice took this time to pick Edward up and toss him at Emmett's large form, causing them to crash into each other. All of us walked over to the boys lying in the snow and laughed.

"Surrender, Boys, or we will be forced to fire." I giggled. Edward grunted and shook his head as Emmett pouted.

"Never." Emmett grumbled.

"Suit yourself." Alice smirked and looked over at Rosalie. "Rose." She nodded her head toward the tree and Rosalie's face lit up in a smile as her hands smashed into the tree trunk causing a large pile of snow to fall on the boys.

"Victory is ours yet again." Rosalie chimed, smirking.

And it was true. It had been a week since my first night with the Cullen family. I was still getting used to Alice's short trips that she would take without me when she needed to feed. During these times, I would usually have snowball fights, that Rosalie and I won, with the rest of them. Which is what we were doing when Alice came to save the day.

"Ugh, we almost had them this time." Emmett complained as he stood up out of the pile of snow.

"Yeah, but almost isn't the same as actually doing it." Edward grumbled, his normally crazy hair now hanging down into his face, dripping wet.

"Sucks to suck." Rosalie smirked earning glares from the boys. Alice smiled and scooped me up into her arms.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek before hugging her tight.

"Hey Ali. I missed you so much. How was your... Um... Lunch?" I asked.

"I miss you too, Bell, and it was very satisfying." She grinned showing off her fangs. I gave her a confused look and tilted my head.

"Does that mean that it was yummy?" I asked, trying to figure out what that big word meant. She giggled and nodded, kissing my cheek softly.

"Yes, it means it was yummy." She smiled at me and I smiled back, placing me back on the ground.

"Oh. Okay, well that makes more sense." I replied as I plopped down in the snow. I began to move my arms and legs back and forth. "Like this, Ali. See." I stopped and stood up showing off my snow angel. I smiled up at her, feeling so proud of myself.

"Pretty." Alice smiled softly at me before laying down and making one of her own. Her angel was slightly bigger than mine. Both were so pretty since they were sparkling from the snow.

Alice and I sat in the snow as we watched Emmett build a snowman, or a snow vamp as he called it.

"Bella, I need you to promise me something, ok?" My eyes moved away from Emmett to Alice.

"Ok." I said staring into her eyes.

"I need you to promise me that you aren't going to be scared tomorrow. That you'll know that I will protect you. We are going to have some visitors tomorrow."

I nodded and held out my pinky to her, watching as she wrapped hers around it. "I promise, Ali."

"Good." She smiled and placed a kiss on the top of my head. Just then Rosalie blurred over to us and sat down.

"Visitors?" She asked. Alice nodded and smiled.

"Yes. During my hunt, I had a vision. It would seem that Jasper is going to be here tomorrow with Kate."

"With Kate?" Rosalie questioned, a confused look spreading across her face. I looked back and forth between Rosalie and Alice as I listened.

"Yes." Alice's smile grew wider. "Our brother has finally found his mate." There was that word again. _Mate._

"Well, I'm glad for him." Rose smiled. I arched my brow and looked at Alice.

"Are mates really special?" Alice looked away from Rose and grinned at me.

"Mhm. Very special." She answered, her voice growing strange. I nodded, deep in thought. Hmmm...

"Is that why I'm special to you?" This time she froze and her eyes went wide.

"I... Uh... What?" Even Rosalie looked stunned.

"Well, Edward did say something about me being your future mate." Alice shot Edward a glare before looking back to me. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but then closed it when nothing came out.

**A/N: *GASP* Sorry this took so long, and I was thinking about taking a break on the rest of my stories, this one included, until I get my first one finished... but if you really don't want me to take a break on this one then I guess I could figure something out. Anyway, let me know. Enjoy!**


End file.
